


Safe and Sound

by cuddle_me_carl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College!AU, First Date, M/M, Roommates, dorm mates, sassy!Cas, smitten!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddle_me_carl/pseuds/cuddle_me_carl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes to college.</p>
<p>Yas, summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meet Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets set up in his dorm and meets his dorm mate, Castiel.

Dean never thought this day would come...the day he would be moving into a dorm and getting ready to set up as a student.

He has never really thought of himself as a student or as someone who was smart...but after heated debates with his younger brother Samuel...well he broke down and made a bet. At least this way he would say he sort of tried to give Sam what he wanted.

The bet was simple, Dean was applying to two schools and only two schools. If one school accepted him, he would consider going. If both did, he would go to the one closest to Sam regardless of how reluctant he felt about the whole thing.

To Dean's surprise, he was accepted to both schools and offered a small scholarship to help him along the way. Sam was excited for his older brother while Dean was still in shock.

But now, now he stands in his really nice dorm room setting up his things while he waits to meet the person he is meant to share the space with. This made him a little nervous, he's good with people in short term, but living with someone other than family and having to put up with their quirks is another...

He finished with his room and decided to explore the dorm. These dorms were the best he's seen, there were two bed rooms directly across from each other;a bathroom in between them; a small kitchen with a stove top, a microwave, and a fridge; and a nicely sized living room area already set up with the couch and tv that Dean had brought with him, gifts from their family friend/Uncle Bobby. 

The rooms were farthest away from the door so the noise from the hall or incoming guest wouldn't disturb any residents, which Dean was thankful for. Who knows how often he would be coming and going and how crabby or nosy his dorm mate would be.

Dean decided a nice shower is well deserved. He has everything set up and was dirty from the work and drive out, warm water would only do him some good. He spent an hour under the hot water, contemplating exactly how the heck he ended up here.

He did not believe he was all that intelligent...he smirks, thinking it probably has something to do with his looks. Dean is very attractive, that he knows from the many dates he's scored with women and men alike. He is 6'2" with dusty brown hair freckles splashed all over and emerald green eyes. Which he has been told time and time again are gorgeous in the sunlight. He is well built and toned, and could handle himself in a fight if he needed to do so.

Dean found he was exhausted. He laid himself out on the couch, which was much more comfortable than he was expecting, and knocked out.

\---

"That is your dorm mate, kid, you lucked out..."

"Gabe, shut it, he might hear you."

"He's knocked out, dude. But seriously, model much, how did you get so lucky"

"I get it, brother, now will you stop being a pervert and help me with my things"

"I'll help someone with their thing..."

"GABE."

With this Dean jumped up, still a little groggy and completely confused as to who was standing in front of him.

"What the fuck...who are..." Dean managed to mumble out, wiping the drool from his mouth and sleep from his eyes.

"Nice going, Cassie, You woke up the princess." The shorter blonde haired man said as he stuck a lollipop in his mouth and elbowed the dark haired man, who presumedly is 'Cassie'.

"Hey sleeping beauty, nice of you to wake up, I'm Gabriel." Gabriel said as he sucked on his lollipop and smiled. 

The dark haired man sighed and walked up to Dean reading out his hand for a shake.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to wake you, I'm Castiel Novak, your dorm mate."

The dusty blonde haired man yawned and shook Castiel's hand, "Nice to meet you, Cas, I'm Dean Winchester...it's okay that I call you Cas right?"

"Of course, Dean, that sounds a lot better than Cassie any way." He says with a smile.

When Dean's mind cleared and eyes focused, he saw Castiel in all his glory.

Castiel was just shorter than Dean, had dark brown hair, a smile that made you smile, sun kissed skin, and eyes the colour of the sky on a summer day.

Shit. 

He was NOT expecting his dorm mate to be gorgeous. 

Dean bit his lip and scratched his neck, a nervous habit he does when he doesn't exactly know what to do we his hands. Luckily Castiel didn't notice and had already been heading out to get the rest of his things. 

"Hey, Cas, would you like me to help you get your stuff?" Dean called out, before he made it out of the dorm.

"That would be greatly appreciated, Dean, thank you." He smiled and headed out of the dorm.

Yeah, this is going to be a problem, Dean shook his head and smiled, he could keep it in his pants...right? Maybe...hopefully...he will at least get to know the guy first.

Unloading and organizing all of Castiel's things took longer than expected. The sun was falling when they finally got the last box up into the dorm, and Dean was starving. His stomach growled, giving him away to the rest of the room. He chuckled and patted his stomach.

"Guess my stomach is trying to tell me something, you hungry Cas?"

"yes, actually, I am. Would you like to go out?"

Dean paused, face falling, did Cas just ask him out? "What?" Was all he could manage to get out of his mouth.

"...Uhm, would you like to go get something or do you want to eat here...I do not have a preference, but going out is generally quicker."

"Oh right, hah, yeah, let's go get something, are you feeling burgers?" Dean's voice stared small but with the thought of burgers he gear more confident. Weird, considering he is never this jumbled and awkward around anyone. Must be the fact he is in a new place and away from his brother.

"Sounds delicious, I know of a really good burger joint up the road, I'll drive." Castiel said as he quickly put the rest of his things away and grabbed his keys. "Gabe, you coming?"

Gabe smirked, "Nah, you go ahead, bring me something back though would ya?" He said smugly.

Dean did not like that look, but he was hungry and was happy they were going to get food...so he let it slide.

\---

Dean followed Cas down the flights of stairs and to the car. To his surprise, Cas was unlocking a gorgeous 68 baby blue ford Mustang. He stood there, jaw dropped in awe of Cas' taste, she wasn't as awesome as his baby, a 67 black Chevy impala, but she was beautiful.

"you okay, Dean?" Castiel asked amused at the expression on his roommate's face, letting a slight chuckle escape.

"yeah, yeah, I'm fine, this is your car? She's beautiful"

"yes, this is my baby, angel. I restored her with my dad. You know cars?"

"do I know cars, yes, I rebuilt my impala." He smiled proudly as he pointed down the lot to his baby.

" she's gorgeous, maybe later you can show her to me." Cas winked, fucking winked, and got into the car. Exclaiming something about being hungry and for dean to get in the car or he's leaving him here.

Dean may or may not have just fallen completely in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tips welcome.   
> Tell me how to improve, what you like or don't like.  
> Tell me all the things.   
> :)


	2. Get to Know Your Hot Dorm Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two go out to get burgers. Dean learns just how amazing his room mate is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look at that...I wrote more...tell me what you think. :)

Castiel is not a safe driver. He drives about as well as Dean does....which is good but fast, using the road like a race track and their destination the finish line.

Needless to say, Dean I not used to being in the passenger seat to this sort of driving. His brother Sam is the definition of a cautious driver. But he has to admit he enjoys the adrenaline rushing through his veins.

Cas takes his eyes off the road to give Dean a once over, smiling to himself.

"You okay there, Dean?"

  
"Uhm, yeah, I'm just, *cough* not used to being a passenger to someone who drives like, well like me."

"Quite the difference being the one who isn't in control, isn't it." A smug look crosses Cas' face...Dean's eyes widen and a shy smile forms on his lips.

"I guess it is, enjoyable and a rush, but different."

Dean manages to loosen his grip on the seat belt he didn't realize he was gripping and started to relax as Castiel spoke to him. There was just something about the guy's voice was calming.  
A few seconds later and they were pulling into the parking lot of the burger place.

The two men step out of the mustang and into the brisk fall night. The wind blows, urging them to hurry up and walk towards the restaurant. Dean looks up and sees the front of the building reads Slice of Heaven in bold lettering.

"Slice of Heaven, interesting name for a burger place." Dean states quizzically.

"Oh yeah! It is actually a burger and pie place! They are more known for their pies, which are to die for."  
Dean stops in his tracks. Pie. His hot fucking roommate likes pie.  
Cas realizes Dean has stopped when he reaches the door, he calls out to Dean "Hey, you okay there?"

"Uhm, yeah...just..." Dean shifts nervously and scratches his neck.

"What's wrong Dean? You don't like pie? Cause if that's it...I am not sure how to accept that sort of a character flaw."

"Marry me, dude." Dean blurts out, coughs and blushes once he realizes what the hell he just said.

"As beautiful as you are, Dean, I still don't know if you like pie...or your major...or anything about you for that matter."

He laughs and runs back to Dean grabbing him and dragging him into the burger and pie joint.

"Let's get to know each other a little before we start talking about any more proposals, shall we?" Cas says with an amused expression and playfully winks at Dean.

The shorter man guides Dean to a booth where a bubbly waitress introduces herself as Charlie and hands them their menus.

"So, boys, would you like to hear the specials, or should I let you take a gander at the menu for a bit?" She excitedly says as she flips her red hair over her shoulder.

"I'll hear the specials for the pies. As for food, I'll take a bacon cheese burger please." Cas states confidently, with a smooth smile.

"Oh, dreamy and knows what he likes, one bacon cheese burger for you, and our specials for pie are pecan and strawberry."

"I'll have what he's having, but with pecan." Dean quickly adds, and Charlie takes note with a smile and heads back to the kitchen to put in the order.

"You need to stop being so perfect, Cas. It's kind of throwing off my game a bit."

"Game? What game, you're like a high school girl with a crush. And I'm far from perfect Dean, I just know what I want." If a smile could kill, the expression on Cas' face would kill hundreds...

"True, but dude, burgers and pie? Those are the way to my heart if there ever was one." Dean laughs at how ridiculous he sounds, but reduces to just a smile when he sees the endearing look on Cas' face.

Charlie returns with their burgers, smiling at how cute these two are.

"You know, I'd ship it." She says with a giggle.

"What does it mean to ship...and what are you even shipping?" Dean asks, completely oblivious to the soft laugh and nod of agreement Cas directs at Charlie.

"It means, mr. Macho, that you and mr. Dreamy over here, would make a cute couple. In my humble opinion." She happily states as she motions to each of them respectively.

A blush creeps onto Dean's cheeks, luckily Charlie was called away to deliver another table their meals.

"You know Dean, I would not be opposed to going on a date with you some time, you need only ask me. Of course only if you are interested." Smug, is that a smug smile on Cas' face...it sure is...Dean's blush grows more red. He tries to hide it with a combination eye roll shoulder shrug shove food in mouth...but Cas just laughs.

As they start to eat Dean thinks to himself...trying to get himself back on top of things, _come on...what are you doing, pull your self together man. He's hot, yes, and frankly perfect...but seriously...you are DEAN FUCKING WINCHESTER. Get it together._

Thankfully, with a deep breath and the smell of pie filling the room, he figured out how to human, minus the random proposals and love confessions.

"So, what is your major anyway? Seeing as, I did propose with out even asking." Dean smoothly says with a confident smile. The first time he's seemed like the Dean he knows himself as, all night. 

"I am an English major, with a minor in psychology." He smiles taking another bite of his burger, quietly taking note of the change in Dean.

"So basically, you like words and you can read people?" Dean is amused, but not entirely shocked, the major and minor are quite fitting of the man. 

"I supposed that would be correct, though I am having a harder time reading you, Winchester. . . So tell me, what are you majoring in?" Cas quickly changed the subject, but Dean would ask about what he meant later...maybe when they are better friends...or something.

"I'm doing the mechanical engineer thing. Cause I like to take things apart and putting them back together but better than how they started." 

"Interesting. You said you worked on your car too, right?"

"Baby? Yeah, I've rebuilt her a few times, cars are my element."

Cas smiles at this, "Very intriguing, we should work on our cars together, seeing as we both can do so, and you enjoy it."

"Sounds like a wonderful idea, Cas."

Charlie brings them their pies with a smile and leaves them to enjoy the rest of their food, only interrupting when she brings them the check.

"Here you guys go, if you need me to split the check I will be happy to do so for you." 

Cas reaches for the check, "This will be fine, here you go." He hands her his card and gives Dean a look of 'don't you dare even try to protest' when he notices Dean getting his wallet out. This stops Dean, and he slumps back into his seat. He would have the luck to be paired with a person like Cas...like himself really, they will surely be competitive...or a perfect match, time will tell.

\---

 The two of them manage to get back the their dorm in one peace, and with out a ticket. Shockingly enough.

"Shit" Cas exclaims, as he turns off angel. "I forgot to get something for my brother."

"No you didn't, I got him something while you were waiting for the receipt. Told Charlie to take her time getting it back to you." A proud smile grows on Dean's face when he pulls out the bag of food he managed to somehow sneak into the car with out Cas noticing. "Magic' Don't question it."

Cas let's out a sigh of relief mixed with thankfulness, and thanks Dean for his kindness. 

They make it up to the room, Cas hoping Gabe didn't mess with his stuff too much. Deciding that he will hold the food hostage until all is clean if he made a mess of everything. 

To Castiel's surprise Gabe didn't mess up anything...at least not that he could see outright.

Turning around in the spinning chair Gabe treated them with a weirdly accented "Good, you have returned, and with food, very good." 

"Gabe, stop being a weirdo..." Cas said with a huff of exasperation yet amusement...but he wouldn't let his brother know that...and throwing the bag of food towards Gabe.

"Took you guys long enough, knew you liked him but didn't think you would bang him in the car on the first date, Cassie."

A pained look and shock fill Gabriel's face when he is met with a splash of ice cold water Cas just threw at him.

"I think you need to cool off, we at at the restaurant, and we didn't fuck in my car...not yet anyway" Dean didn't quite catch that last part, but he knows it was something interesting with the blush crossing Cas' face after he said it.

He really needs to get to know his room mate better so he can understand what he can't hear. 

Gabe eats his burger in silence and is on his best behaviour...for a guy like Gabe, at least...until Cas sends him home, like the loving brother he is.

Now the two roommates were settled in, fed, and alone. Just how it will be for the rest of their first year. This will take some getting used to, and serious self control, Dean thinks to himself...shaking his head and smiling.

 

"What are you smiling about over there, Winchester?"

"Oh nothing Cas, hey you seen the new batman trilogy yet?"

"No, not yet, why do you have them?"

"Of course I have them, I'm totally batman...hah, you down to watch them right now?" 

"Sounds like a brilliant plan, Dean." Cas says excitedly as he heads to the living room and gets comfortable on the couch. 

Dean makes some popcorn, puts in the movie and joins Cas on the couch. 


	3. Oh right, School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparing for that thing called student life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supplies mother fucker. 
> 
> I need to get out...
> 
> I'll see my self to the door...
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Three days until their classes start.  
Three days until life as Dean knows it, is traded in for student responsibilities like homework, studying and actually going to class...  
Dean lays out on the couch, looking up at the ceiling contemplating what he has gotten himself into.

_Can't be that bad, can it? It's freshman year, probably like high school where it is easy, right? Yeah, sticking with that._

He let's out a grumbled sigh wiping his hand down his face in frustration. He still needs to get school supplies...including those really expensive books professors seem to _love_ assigning. He grumbles again and rolls onto his stomach, this was going to be an interesting experience.

Cas leans against the hallway with a laugh, "Dean, are you okay over there?"

"I'm _peachy_..." Dean grumbled into the arm of the couch.

Cas full on laughs at this, "Oh, yeah, sounds like it, you look very comfortable,Dean..." Playful sarcasm laced in his tone.

Dean huffs out a tired sigh "Yeah, this isn't the most comfortable I've been...but I'm hoping it will make me get up..." 

"Pretty sure if you were going to get up because lack of comfort, it would have happened by now." Cas says with a smirk.

"Shuddup..." He rolls over and off of the couch landing on his knees. "Totally getting up...well getting there..." he grumbles.

"You like being on your knees, Dean?" Cas' asks, god his deep voice was distracting.

"Mostly, yes." his face flushes red, "I mean...DUDE...COME ON."

Cas may or may not have winked...but surely laughs and walks into the kitchen to fix some breakfast. "I'm not judging you Dean, it's refreshing, really. Meeting someone who likes..." He takes a bite of a bagel, swallows and smiles. 

Dean gulps, jaw agape watching his friend swallow down his food. His roommate is fucking messing with him...he is going to need a cold shower or something if this continues...cause...seriously, the amount of attractive that was him just swallowing is problematic...

A cheeky smile splits Cas' face "So, I have to go get school books and supplies, would you like to join me, or do you plan on staying on your knees the rest of the day?"

Dean hadn't realized he still hasn't moved, until now...a blush flushes his cheeks, as he stands up, slowly, hoping to god gods all deities that the blood rushing to his cheeks means there is less in his dick at this point...coughing "Yeah, I'm down to go with you." A sigh of relief when his pants hide his just erect enough to be awkward dick, which is thankfully going down now that his friend has stopped being seductive.

They get their socks and shoes on and Dean grabs the things he needs for the shopping trip.

Cas stands by the door and calmly asks, "Angel or Baby?".

Dean pauses in the hall, shocked at the question...cause what? "What?"

"Oh Dean," he shakes his head, and continues with a soft smile, "which do you want to take, your car or mine?"

"Right, got it, *cough* Uhm, mine, she needs a drive."

\---

The roar of the engine was calming, the impala was his safe space, a place he could go and think and be himself. He turned his music on, a casset of his favourite old hits, filling the car with sounds of guitars, bass, and drums. The calm that washed over him almost made him forget Cas was sitting there with him. 

Cas broke the trance, "I like this song. Good choice of music, Dean" 

God damn it, could this guy be any more perfect. Dean smiled and turned the music up louder, smile growing bigger when he saw Cas motioning out the drum beats and guitar solos. He really did like the song, a refreshing reaction in comparisson to the complaining Sam would give him. 

"So, where are we headed?" Dean asked with a smile that crinkled his eyes as the song ended. 

Dean found that Cas was terrible at direction. Dreadful. "Up here by that weird looking tree turn left.." No street names, just land marks and hesitant hand checking as if he was making sure left was left...

"Sorry, I'm used to driving myself...I don't pay attention to road markers...I tend to only see the buildings or trees..." He gave a shy smile hoping his apology would be taken. This was the first time he'd seen Cas with out his flirtatious looks and witty comments that made Dean blush like a school girl..."Dont worry about it Cas, you got us here, better than I could have." He shot him a reassuring smile and parked Baby. Close enough to the store, but far enough from people who might scratch her up.

The store was huge. Warehouse sized with two levels at least. When they walked inside, the smell of paper, plastic binders, and ink washed over them. The wall on their left were filled with different types of paper, different colours textures and sizes. To their right, there were shelves of binders, in a variety much like that of the paper. Between the walls there were isles of assorted supplies, writing utensils, ink, paint, page protectors, canvases, rulers, protractors, scissors, pretty much anything you could ever need. Cas looked as though he were in heaven. Nerd heaven. 

"Go get what you need, we can meet back here in about an hour or two? So you can nerd out with out fear?" Dean flashed Cas a friendly smile, knowing this was a good plan when a huge smile split his roomate's face.

"Deal, oh, and school books are on the next level, so if you need those still here is the best place to get them." His said excitedly as he happily walked to the binder section to start. 

"Where do I even start..." Dean mumbled under his breath...reaching into his pocket for the list of things he actually needs. School supplies wee not as exciting to him as they were to Cas, so he trudged along the isles picking out the things he needed eventually going upstairs to look for his books. He needed a total of six books and he hoped they wouldn't be frighteningly expensive...They were...but not as bad as it could have been, only one book was a hundred dollars and the rest below fifty. He was upset, but thankful it wasn't worse...as he's heard horror stories from people spending four hundred on a book they had not even used... 

He saw Cas in the check out line, cart full of binders, books, paper, and art supplies. 

"I didn't know you were into art, Cas"

"Oh, yeah, I do some things on the side, I'm not very good though." 

This was definitely  a different attitude than what Dean was used to from Cas, which wasn't much since he had only known the guy for maybe half a week or so. But he went with it, smiled softly reassuring him "I bet you are better than you think, you should show me sometime, you know if you like."

He had started strong, but by the end of his words a small blush creeped up his cheeks. Realizing that asking to see someone's art, which they are obviously shy about, might be a more intimate question than he bargained for. 

"I would enjoy showing you Dean, thank you." Cas said softly with a smile and a small blush across his cheeks. Both realizing the intimacy of the situation. They had neglected the fact that they were in line. 

"When you guys are done with the eye sex, I can ring up your things." the tired cashier playfully called out. "Oh it's you two! Of course it is, who else would have serious eye sex in a supply store." She said excitedly with a sly smile.

The two men looked up to see the red headed Charlie from the other night, waving them down to bring their things over so she could ring them up. 

"Hey Charlie, you work here as well?" Cas said with a smile, happy to see her again.

"Yup, have to pay for school some how...they didn't like me earning my tuition through hacking favours...so I switched to the next best thing...food and nerd heaven." 

Dean let out a small laugh, "So you go to school around here too?"

She rung up their things even giving them the employee discount and discussed what classes she was in and how cute her roommate is and how excited she is to start this year. even more so now that she knew Dean was in her english class and Cas was in her intro to psych class. She would at least know one person in two of her four classes this semester, and that is a good way to start the year. 

Cas and Dean gathered their things, wished Charlie a good rest of the day at work, inviting her over when ever she wanted, and headed out to the impala. They managed to fill the car with all of their newly acquired supplies and headed back to their room to make dinner.

\---

Dean had decided he was going to make burgers. He knew he was good at burgers...and that Cas liked a good burger. Plus, he needed to soften him up for the conversation he didn't want to have but needed. He knew he liked the guy, a lot, he was pretty close to perfect, but he didn't know if Cas was just playing around.

Cas was in his room, setting up his binders and books for the coming semester, he was trying to be ready so he wouldn't have to worry about it over the next three days. The black haired man liked to relax and paint and go outside as much as possible, so doing it now was the best time. The smell of the burgers filled the room, causing his stomach to grumble. He smiled and went into the kitchen to help Dean finish up preparing dinner. Dean looked a little worried though, nervous even, which was surprising to Cas. 

They finished making dinner quickly and sat down at the table. 

"Dean, are you okay? You seem, troubled." His concern filled his words, showing Dean he actually cared for the answer.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, I just..." He paused, looking down at his plate, a blush threatening to form on his cheeks. "I really need to talk to you about something. And I'm not all for the touchy feely conversations, but if I don't say something now it's going to make my head explode."

Cas laughed, "Oh sorry, continue. I'm just being immature." 

Dean smiled, Cas' voice calming, he took a bite of his burger and started. "Okay...so I like you...and I was wondering if...you know...if we could go on a date some time...maybe? If not it's cool, we can just be roomates, but I thought I would ask.."

Cas just smiled at Dean as he rambled on about feeling and dating and possibly kissing somewhere in the jumble of words. For a guy who started the conversation saying he doesn't like feelings, sure likes feelings. 

He let his blonde haired roomate finish, watching his face fill with a blush. Dean looked up to see the smiling dark hair man across from him, looking for any hint of a response...and not finding one. 

"Eat, Dean, I'll give you my answer after I know if you are a good cook."

A sly playful smile crossed his face. Dean felt hopeful, he knew his burgers were good...now he just hoped they were good enough to earn him a date. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe. ;)


	4. The Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets his answer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) I love youuuuuussss....sorry I took so freaking long. Auditions killed me...haaa. Hope you enjoy.

7am. Dean's alarm buzzed and screeched at him, he had set the most annoying ringtone to guarantee that he would wake up on time. (Luckily his alarm didn't wake Cas, Cas was dreadful in the mornings if he was woken up before he was absolutely needed to be conscious.) His class starts at nine, so really he had time, but it was the first day of school and he wanted to start it off right...Especially when he had a roommate to woo.

He dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom to quickly scrub off the sleep still stuck to his skin. He slipped on a pair of jeans and an old shirt, not exactly looking to impress anyone in these early hours with his wardrobe, and went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Dean didn't know exactly what Cas liked to eat in the mornings...so he made his own favourite, ham bacon eggs toast and coffee. Of course coffee. That was the one thing he knew Cas needed in the mornings, if he didn't want his roommate storming around like the hulk.

The smell of bacon and eggs filled the dorm and wafted nicely into Cas' room, which was a comforting and pleasant way to wake up. Cas rolled out of bed thankful for a roommate who liked to cook. He looked at the clock to see it was only 8am...he cringed at the thought of being up so early...he purposefully scheduled his classes between 10 and 4 for a reason...his stomach growled and he sighed dragging himself out of bed and into the shower. Might as well get ready now and just roll out of bed again later and not have to worry about it.

Cas walked out of the bathroom with steam following closely behind. He emerged shirtless with a pair of torn jeans hanging low on his waist showing off his hip bones, his hair scruffy and scattered like sex. Dean tried not to stare. He tried. Really. No, he didn't, but seriously, his roommate was gorgeous, you can't blame him for looking....right?

Upon seeing Cas, Dean smiled at the memory of the other night. He had finally got up the courage to talk to his roommate about a date and the possibility of more. And Cas, well he responded like the little sassy snot that he is, by not responding directly...Dean's fate rested in his ability to make a burger. But Dean was confident in his burger skills, and rightly so. Cas had agreed to a date, but no promise of more.  
"I like to be wooed, Winchester. You'll need to continue to woo me, if you want more than one date." He even winked...winked...Cas was going to be the end of him, and Dean knew it...

"Mornin', Cas. You sleep well?"

"mhm...coffee?" He groggily responded, it was still too early for him to be functioning, especially with out coffee. Dean filled a mug with freshly brewed coffee and set it in front of Cas with a smile. He sipped slowly at the steaming drink and began to wake up. Half way through the mug a plate of delicious smelling food was set in front of him. 

"Hope you like it, didn't know what you usually eat, so I just made my favourite." Dean said shyly scratching his neck and joining Cas at the table. Cas' plate was empty within minutes telling Dean that he did very well with his choice of breakfast. Dean smiled, a light blush flushing his cheeks, come on Winchester it was only a compliment why are you getting so flustered. They still had time until they had to leave for their respective classes so they sat and talked about anything that came to mind.

"We still have to work on our cars together. I'm sure I could teach you a thing or two." Cas shot Dean a confident smile. 

Dean smiled and shook his head, "I doubt you know anything I don't already know, but Baby could use a tune up after the long trip it took to get out here." 

Noticing it was getting closer to class time, Dean cleared the table, not allowing for Cas to do it himself. 

"Wow, do I feel special."

"Don't get too used to it, I felt nice today." Yeah right, if Dean were being honest with himself...he would love treating Cas like a king every chance he could. But Cas didn't need to know that.

 

Both Dean and Cas went back to their rooms to get dressed for class. Cas slipped on an older shirt from some sort of summer camp it seemed, and head out the door. Same messy hair and low hanging jeans as earlier. Dean couldn't help but sneak a peek as Cas walked past. 

"See you tonight?" Cas said with a smile, knowing full well Dean just checked him out...his roommate wasn't as smooth as he likes to think he is. 

Dean stumbled out of his door to yell back in agreement. With this morning events and the fact today is the first day of school, he completely spaced on their date tonight. What the hell was he going to to? He had no idea what kind of date this should be...he tossed some ideas around in his mind as he collected his school stuff And head toward class. 

Dinner and a movie? Nah, that's lame and over done.

Picknic at the beach? Hm..the beach was a ways out...so maybe not so much first date material. 

Oooh, pie first then something. Can't go wrong with pie...now to make it or to take Cas out? Shit...

 

\---

 

Dean stumbled into class with three minutes to spare. Thinking about what to do on his date tonight may have distracted him from leaving when he should have. Luckily, Charlie was in this class and saved him a seat, not front row nerd but also not back row sleeping freshman either. Middle by the door quick escape if needed. Which was perfect since Dean has a thing about knowing where the closest exit is and the fastest route to it. Charlie had no idea but knew she didnt like the front row. 

"Running a bit late, Winchester? I wonder why" She winked as he sat beside her with a bit of a huff from the run he had to do to get to class on time. 

"Ha, I wish...but no...need to figure out what I'm doing for my date with Cas tonight though..." A blush filled his cheeks, he usually wouldn't talk about these things with people...but Charlie was special...like a sister he didn't know he wanted. Unfortunately, the professor called everyone's attention and started talking about english and what they would be learning this semester. But, this professor was generous and allowed them to leave after they reviewed the syllabus and signed in, giving Charlie and Dean a good thirty minutes to talk.

 

"Okay, I know it is a first date...but how awesome do you want this to be? How much to you want to be with him?" Charlie asked seriously after the class emptied and they were alone.  

"Honestly? I'm pretty far gone on the guy...I mean...I made him breakfast this morning...so...yeah...why? You got an idea?"

Charlie smiled and lightly tapped Dean's arm, "Oh cute, is that a blush?"

"Shuddup, your idea?"

"No fun, fine, well. You can go all Star Wars on him and take him to the meadow just out of town....it's also really nice at night for star gazing." 

"You are awesome. I can work with this. Thanks Charlie." Dean smiles and rushes off to his next class, making a mental note of all the things needed for tonight. 

\---

 If Dean was going to make pie, he needed the ingredients...and he knew he didn't have most of them at home.

the tricky part was finding the store, but after a few circles around town he found a Winco. A 24 hour everything you could ever need Store, perfect for the college town. 

Dean needed ingredients for pecan pie, a blanket or two, and he should probably pick up some other things for the week as well.

Luckily they had everything and it was all easy to find. He made it back to the room before Cas and started on the pie. Preheating the oven and mixing together the crust. All things he committed to memory after his mom taught him the recipe. Yeah, he was smitten...and he knew it. Go all out or not at all right?

He put the pie in the oven and took a quick shower. He got dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a nicer shirt with a flannel, the smell of pie filling the rooms. The timer rang and he pulled out the pie, perfect. Dean smiled to himself, his mom would be happy he remembered her recipe. 

Just on cue, Cas enters their dorm. He looked a little angry. But it was adorable. 

"Heya Cas."

The smell of pie hit his senses and his mood immediately changed.

"Hello, Dean, is that pie?" A smile forming on his lips.

"Yes it is, are you ready to go?" Dean asked, a little hesitant and nervous...he didn't know exactly how this was going to pan out...he just sort of hoped it wouldn't tank...

"Of course, where too?"

"To my car, I'm driving us somewhere."

"Oh, am I going to be that kid on the news 'young adult killed by roommate?'"

Dean laughed, "No, no you won't be. Unless you have food allergies...then we might have a bit of a problem."

They both laughed and head out getting into the car and Dean turning on his music. Cas relaxed into the passenger seat, calmed by the familiar chords and drum beats. Dean smiled, he loved the look of calm on Cas, not a care in the world, just relaxing. He started the engine and drove toward the meadow Charlie had told him about earlier, butterflies totally did not fill his stomach at the thought of Cas' reaction to tonight...The sun wold be setting within the hour, so timing worked out perfectly. 

Cas could tell Dean was nervous his knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel, and he was more quiet than usual. 

"So where are we off to?" Cas asked lightly, trying to calm Dean, make him realize he had nothing to worry about.

"You'll see" a smirk split his face. There's Dean, a little cocky and proud, but there he was. 

 


	5. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes Cas to the Meadow...

The Impala rumbled as Dean drove. He snuck a glance at Cas, smiling at hoe much he likes seeing him in the passenger seat beside him.

"Eyes on the road tough guy, I would like to actually make it to the date." Cas said playfully, laughing softly at the face Dean made in response. 

"You seem in a better mood, Cas. I was a little worried when you got home that you wouldn't be up for this tonight."

"Oh yeah, just my brother Gabriel being an ass." he smiled and gazed at Dean, Dean's hair slightly waving in the wind. He usually enjoyed driving, actually being in control of the car, but seeing Dean behind the wheel, well...it warmed his heart. "But I was not about to let his tricks ruin the chance to experience Dean Winchester trying to woo me." He smirked, hiding the thoughts behind his playful attitude. 

"You wanna talk 'bout it? I'm all ears if you do, you know." Dean's eyes were soft and inviting, trying to help Cas open up and talk to him. He kept his eyes on Cas as long as he could safely get away with, looking back to the road quickly to keep them alive. 

"You have to be at least a level four friend to unlock my tragic backstory." Cas said jokingly, laughing at his own joke. He looks out the window, "I'm kidding, stole that from the internet somewhere. But seriously, don't worry about it. It's fine. Gabe is just being an annoying big brother. Plus, pie and what ever creepy place you are taking me, seems like a great way to end the day anyway." A genuine smile crosses his face, crinkling the corner of his eyes and brightening his face.

"First, I take offense, it's not creepy, just you wait. And alright, well, hopefully my idea of a date isn't terrible, and you do in fact enjoy yourself." He shakes his head and laughs softly. 

"Not so confident in this date idea then?" He raises an eyebrow at the usually confident man...

"Oh I am. But, can't let you know just how spectacular it will be until you experience it. Don't want my bias to influence your judgement." Dean winked and continued driving, they were apparently almost there, judging by the now antsy man sitting in the driver's seat. He turned on the radio and a song they didn't know played. It wasn't a song they would usually pick to listen to, but they let it play. 

 

_I don't wanna wast the weekend_

_If you don't love me pretend_

_A few more hours then it's time to go_

 

"Well that's depressing."

"What? Wanting to remember those last moments as good ones?"

"No, the fact someone would want someone else to pretend."

"Ah, yeah. True. But if it were the end. I think I would take the lie if it were the last thing I was going to remember." 

 

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_Its like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

 

"I guess thats true. . . But I would rather have someone next to me that really loves me. Someone that would never lie to me."

"That would be ideal...but not always realistic, Dean. Not everyone finds love and honesty in the same person, or even at all."

"True, but I think...ah never mind. Why are we being so sappy anyway." He laughed off his sudden discomfort.

" You don't like to talk about feelings much, do you Dean?"

"Not usually, it's interesting we even got that far in conversation."

"Guess I'm just a special case then, uh." He nudges Dean softly and smiles.

"You are. Look at that, we are here."

Saved by the arrival.

they got out of the car, Dean went to get the things out of the trunk and Cas stretched and looked around. The sight was beautiful. Tall trees opened slightly, revealing a meadow. The sun setting over the trees, they made it just in time to watch the sun actually set. At least, this was what he thought they were there to do. Dean brought around the blankets and a basket, wrapping his arm around Cas' waist, guiding him into the meadow. He picks a spot near the middle and set out the blankets. 

"Think you are getting lucky tonight, Dean?"

"Hahah, no, but grass is itchy and gross socially when we have food that bugs like."

Dean pulled the pie and food out of the basket and motioned for Cas to sit and join him. They were going to start with dessert.

"Pie first?"

"Of course, start with the best. Never know what could happen. So why not?"

"I like the way you think, Dean."

They smiled at each other and Dean cuts the pie. He hands Cas the first slice.

"Hope you enjoy it, made it myself."

Cas takes the plate and tastes his first bite. He's eyes shut and he lets out a deep moan. A sound Dean would love to hear more often. He takes a me the not that Cas really likes his pecan pies. 

A smile crosses Dean's face. 

"I'm going to take that as a sign of you liking my pie."

"That would be wise."

They continue to enjoy their picnic and watch as the sun sets farther down the sky. The colors blending beautifully, blues melting together with the reds making a nice purple, the yellow and red making deep oranges. The view silenced the boys for a few seconds, just enjoying the view. They find themselves side by side, feeling each others heat radiating. The sun is now gone, and the stars begin to take over the sky. 

Cas was the first to break the silence, "As a kid I loved star gazing." 

"Really? That's awesome, any particular reason?"

"Just loved how big the universe felt. Made me feel like I could see worlds and other galaxies...and you can. I often imagined being there, being on these far off worlds. But sometimes, it made me feel small. Never alone, but small."

"Yeah, vast universe and we are all just specks in it."

"I used to think that, yes. But I don't know. We are all important in our own ways. You're important. Don't think you realize it either, but you are."

Cas smiled shyly. These are things he should not be confessing on the first date. But he can't help it, not when he is with Dean. 

"I am? What makes you say that?"

He gets closer to Cas, wrapping his arm around him. Gently and carefully getting closer to the dark haired man. He patiently waited for Cas to respond. Dean was shocked at the fact that someone would say that, and about him Of all people. He was also surprised this conversation was happening, and that it didn't scare him. Cas calmed him, allowed for these conversations not to be so bad. Dean trusts Cas, more than he cares to admit. 

Cas rolled into Dean's embrace, snuggling into the warmth Dean is radiating. The night was cooling down, but that wasn't Cas' only motive. He got as close to Dean as he could without blocking the view of the starry sky, and then continued.

"Dean, you make me feel good about my self. You make a lot of people feel good about themselves. About who they are. When we went to the school supply store, I geeked out, and you let me. You embraced it, let me be me. Most people would judge me." he paused, and smiled up at Dean. "You let people be themselves."

Dean was quiet. Cas opening up to him and admitting, maybe not in so many words, that he hasn't been accepted as he is. This made him sad, Cas was great, Cas was perfect, and to think that anyone would think differently...broke his heart a little. 

"I wouldn't want you to be anyone else, Cas. I like honesty. I like people being who they are, who they really are. Why would I want someone to have to hide themselves around me, when they probably need someone who accepts them." he pulls Cas in tighter to his chest, comforting him, trying to show him he's being honest. "I like you, Cas. I like you just how you are. A nerdy little guy who likes music and pie and stars...and helps me be me, too." he smiled and whispered the last part. Hoping that would help Cas know it was true, that Dean would never lie to him. 

Cas' gaze shifted from the stars and to Dean's eyes. He looked for a sign of dishonesty, but he couldn't find it. Cas smiled and his eyes never looked more blue. He leaned up slowly, shifting until his lips touched Dean's. Soft and sweet, but deepened when Dean pulled him closer, into a more passionate kiss. He licked Cas' lip, encouraging him. The kiss was deep and passionate, but still sweet. It was likely to be the most honest and meaningful kiss Dean has Ever experienced. 

They pulled apart just enough to lay together under the stars and Dean's heart rate started to slow down. Cas' head was rested on Dean's chest and Dean's arm still wrapped gently around Cas. The pair didn't move, neither of them wanted to. They stayed there, cuddled around each other, until The cold got to both of them. The two decided that they could continue to lay together in their Dorm.

Dean loaded the car and they held hands all the way back. They talked about school and classes and all the things they need to do. 

When they got to the room, Dean was half expecting something to be wrong, something to spoil the night. But there was nothing but calm. The two changed into night clothes and got into Dean's bed, resuming their cuddling position. 

"I don't usually do this, just so you know." Cas said sleepily.

"You think I would think less of you if you did?" Dean was a little shocked, but couldn't help but think this sleepy Cas in his arms was the cutest thing ever.

"No, just trying to tell you you're special..." Cas yawned and snuggled into Dean, quickly falling asleep.

They were woken up by Cas' obnoxious alarm in the room across the hall. They both grumbled, but got out of bed to get ready for their respective classes. Charlie would be waiting for an update from Dean, and would probably bug Cas about his side of the story as well. The thought of Charlie bugging Cas caused Dean to smile. He rushed getting ready so he could make a pot of coffee and toast some bread for a quick breakfast. 

Cas walked out of the bathroom, again half naked and with fluffy black hair everywhere. But this time, Cas was more than just his roommate. Cas was special. And extremely grumpy. So he hoped the coffee would be done in time. 

\---

Dean made it to class just in time. Charlie was of course waiting in class, with an expectant look on her face. 

"You better tell me how the date went Winchester!" 

Dean smiled. He would tell her after class, just to keep her waiting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. Sorry it took so long. Love youuuus.


	6. Telling Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Tells Charlie about the date. Charlie helps Dean figure out the next date. Dean learns something about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And its fixed. I changed it...adding somethings. Hopefully those of you who already read it don't mind. 
> 
> Sorry its taken me so long. Losing the whole chapter kind of broke my desire to write. BUT IM BACK. :)
> 
> (finally finished re-writing it...)

"Dude, I can't tell if you are high on caffeine or just busting at the seems waiting for me to tell you."

Charlie's jitteriness around in her seat.

"Pretty much both."

Charlie sips from her fifth cup of coffee for the day, waiting eagerly for Dean to spill.

"Oh come on, wait. Are you not telling me cause you guys...omg DEAN."

Dean smiles and shakes his head. "No charlie, that's not why." 

"Then???"

"Haha, fine I'll tell you. Just calm down with the coffee will you?"

Dean tells charlie about the date with Cas. How they laughed and layer under the stars, how they slept in the same bed and how they had their first kiss. Charlie was all but floating, saying something about how her heart can't handle the fluff.

"So, Mr. Hot shot Winchester. How are you going to top that?"

He didn't even think about that. How was he going to come up with another awesome date. Crap.

"Hey hey hey, take a breath, I can see the panic all over your face. Just breath. And think."

"But what the hell am I going to..."

Charlie shushed him. Giving him a look that he knew was the 'what did I just say, now do it' look.

"It can be anything, think of what you can do. Its not rocket science, its just wooing...well...I guess that's kind of rocket science for dudes." She trails off, Dean rolls his eyes but continues to think.

He thought about it. And then just when he was about to give up and tell Charlie there was no hope, the thought came to him.

"Do you know if they have pianos on campus?" A smirk on his face when he asks, his confidence in the idea on growing. 

"And we have a winner, of course there are." She smiles back proud of him for figuring out something.

\---

 Dean knows what he is going to do, but he needs to pick a song. And frankly that's the hardest part. He wants something that he knows and that Cas will like, but also something that will mean something. 

They may not have known each other for long, but there is something about Castiel. Dean doesn't quite understand his feelings for Cas, but thinking about how little lime it took for them to get along and to be close, brings a smile to his face.

Then the idea hits him.

He knows what song he wants to play. He quickly gets his laptop and searches for sheet music, simple so he can learn it quickly. And the internet does not fail him, he finds a simple easy to memorize but complex enough to be impressive, version of the song and prints it out. He looks it over, trying to memorize as much as he can before he puts it to the piano. It's not too difficult, he has a pretty decent memory and can memorize music more easily than anything else.

Dean smiles, this is going to be perfect. At least, he hopes so... His stomach grumbles at him, reminding him that he needs to make dinner. It's around 5pm and Cas should be home around 8, he goes to the kitchen to whip something up that will be ready By that time. 

He cuts vegetables, measures rice, and cuts the chicken into manageable pieces. Dean puts it all in the pan and puts it in the oven. Thank the stars for their kitchen. The meal will take just the amount of time he needs it to. He stops in the middles of the kitchen and wonders just when did he become such a sap. Learning songs, cooking dinner, cuddling, telling Charlie about the date doesn't help the case either. He smiles and shakes his head. "You're going soft, Winchester."

Dean has two hours to work on memorizing, if he rushes he can practice on an actual piano.  He quickly grabs his things and runs across campus to the performing arts building and finds an empty practice room with a piano. He sits down and takes a breath. It has been a while since he has played the piano, since he's even thought about. In fact...the last time he was around a piano was when his mom was still alive. 

"Bet you're shocked to see me at a piano huh, mom..." He smiles softly "me too, but I think it's about time. This ones special...at least, I think he is." 

he sets up the sheet music just as a reference since he hasn't quite memorized the whole thing yet. "here it goes." 

Dean plays, rough at first, but as he continues to go through it he starts to get the hang of playing again. He plays as long as he can, but as if on schedule his stomach growls at him. He quickly checks the time, it's almost 8 now, he needs to get back to the dorm and pull out dinner before it burns. He runs back across campus and makes it just in time, but notices the door is wide open. 

Cas must be home, at least he hopes its Cas who opened the door. Dean walking into the dorm cautiously,as soon as he gets through the door, it slams and he is tackled to the ground. But it's not an aggressive tackle, and then he is being smothered with kisses. Of course it would be Cas. 

"Cas, Whats..." His sentence interrupted by a kiss.  "shhhh". Cas continues peppering kisses along his jawline and down his neck. "Its been a great day. I aced my midterms, got my papers back, and i come home to dinner already made." he nips at Dean's neck and Dean cant help but let out a soft moan. "Why not let it end even better." a smirk crosses his face, his eyes dark only showing a sliver of blue visible., Dean can feel himself getting aroused as Cas continues to kiss and nip at his neck and collar bones. Being pinned to the ground only furthers his arousal. Cas kisses back up his jaw continuing to Dean's lips, Dean invites him to deepen the kiss by opening his mouth slightly, and Cas takes that opportunity. 

Dean's and Cas' stomachs rumble loudly. The both of them laugh and Cas gets off of Dean and helps him to his feet as well. "Maybe we should eat before it gets cold." They smile and Dean fetches the dinner from the counter and sets the table. He really enjoys this, being this close to someone. For that someone to be perfectly okay with eating, because God knows Dean is starving. The two of them sit at their dinner table and eat, talking about their day and how glad they both are midterms are over. 

"That was delicious, Dean. Thank you." Dean smiles, glad that Cas enjoyed the food he made he gets up to take both of their plates but is stopped by Cas with a kiss on the cheek. "You cooked, I'll clean." 

"Fine, fine. How bout I go pick a movie we can relax to?" 

Cas walks the dishes to the sink, "Sounds like a great idea, Dean."

When Cas finishes with the dishes, he joins Dean in Dean's room, of course Dean chose Star Wars. Cas smiles and gets under the covers, snuggling up to Dean absorbing Dean's warmth. Dean wraps his arms around Cas and kisses his forehead. When did he start to enjoy being so domestic...when did they _become_ so domestic? He pulls Cas in closer, what ever the answer he doesn't care, he very much likes how warm Cas is and how perfectly they fit together. Not to mention the fact Cas enjoys Star Wars. The warmth gently pulls them into sleep, the only made it half way through the movie before soft snores were coming from the both of them.  

 ---

Morning sunlight shines through the windows, gently waking the boys. Thankfully it was the weekend so they didn't have anywhere to be. The day was filled with lazy cuddles and a mess in the kitchen. All Cas' fault of course, he decided throwing flour was a brilliant idea...well it was...flour wars are great...just messy. Not that Dean minds, seeing the smile that split Cas' face causing his eyes to crinkle in the corners, was worth it. Dean pulls Cas into his arms, its late afternoon and they just finished cleaning the kitchen together. He places a kiss on Cas' forehead and gently wipes off the flour on the tip of Cas' nose with his finger. 

"How would you feel about a field-trip tonight?'

Cas smirks, "Another surprise, Dean?" Dean only smiles, "Of course I would love to go where ever you have planned, Dean." Cas kisses him softly nipping at Dean's lower lip. "Just tell me when and ill get dressed."

"hmmm, how 'bout right now?" Dean's turn to smirk, the confidence apparent in his smile. 

"mmm...I'll have to think about it..." Cas winks and runs off to his room to change into something suitable for the outside world. 

It doesn't take long for the two of them to get dressed and ready to leave. 

They leave the apartment and Dean guides them to campus. "Ooo, a school trip." Cas smiles and playfully nudges Dean with his arm. 

"Yeah, I figured you don't see it enough so we might as well take a look on our day off." He smiles and winks at Cas, taking his hand and continues to walk. 

They walk in a pleasant silence, enjoying each others company, until Cas asks a question.

"Dean, how often do you think of the future?"

The question throws Dean off his guard, "Going straight to the deep questions, huh Cas?" a soft smile crosses his face, "Not too ofter, I usually try living in the moment, but on occasion I do." 

"What kind of future do you think about Dean?"

Oh Shit, his grip gets tighter on Cas' hand. Cas only rubs his thumb in circles on the back of Dean's hand, trying to get him to relax. 

"Well, to be honest..." Dean looks down to his feet. "I kind of want to get married and have kids. You know a little boy and a little girl running around. Watching each other's backs. I want to give them a life that Sam and I didn't have." his voice is quiet but Cas squeezes Dean's hand reassuringly. 

"Me too, I've always wanted kids, to be able to raise children to be open minded. to show them unwavering love." 

Dean looks up and meets Cas' eyes. A flash of the future, a future with Cas plays in his mind. Hes never been able to see himself with someone like that before. Never pictured a life with someone, but now he can see it, and he sees it with Cas. Happiness, with Cas. He should feel scared, but all he feels is warmth and happiness. 

They make it to the practice room and Dean opens the door, ushering Cas inside. They both walk to the piano, Dean urging Cas to sit down beside him. 

"Dean, are you going to play for me?" 

Dean smiles at him nervously, looking into his eyes and feeling that comfort again. His hands move to the keys, takes a breath and begins to play. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, hopefully ill post the next one soon.   
> sorry ive been away for so long. I'm back. i has i deas...i swear ill keep writing this...  
> much love. =]


	7. Piano Man Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy feelings.

He's nervous, he's fucking nervous, he shouldn't be, it's only Cas sitting in the room...Cas, the guy he's falling heels over head for, the guy he can legitimately see a future with.

Fuck.

This is as close to domestic that Dean Winchester has been...and it's hitting him all at once. Right the fuck now, as he poorly plays the first few notes. He releases a frustrated huff. Cas can see the panic on Dean's face and gets up silently to wrap his arms around Dean from behind, leaving a chaste kiss on his temple. The warmth is calming. It helps ground Dean, but the nerves and fear still lingers.

"Hey, it's okay, it's just me here." 

Dean's arms fall to his sides and his head falls slightly. "That's just it, Cas...you're you..." he huffs frustrated with himself. He knows he should say more, but the words don't seem to want to come out. They never want to, so usually he leaves them unsaid...but this is Cas. Cas is...Cas is special...he should be able to do this. 

"Mhm, it's okay, Dean..." he kisses his neck and continues "I'll enjoy what ever you play or don't play." 

Dean turns around in Cas' embrace and wraps his arms around Cas' middle. Hiding his face while he figures out how to say what he wants. 

"I know, but it's... it's more than that Cas. Fuck" he shakes his head " I hate chick flick moments...and we are about to have one..." Dean huffs out an awkward laugh. 

"It's okay Dean, take your time to say what you need." Cas is standing in front of Dean, waiting patiently. Just like Dean needs. Cas is one of the first people Dean has been in a relationship with that understand these things don't come easy for him. Dean can hear the sincerity and the small comforting smile he knows well. He grips closer to Cas. Willing the words to form. 

"Cas, I'm just... I'm feeling things and feelings scare me. And feelings when it's not even been that fucking long terrifies me. I mean it's only been a semester..." 

"Not even that." Cas' voice is playful and soft.

"Not helping." Dean grumbles.

"I know." He smiles and kisses the top of Dean's head.

Dean looks up to meet Cas' eyes, "See, that right there. You just. You make me so happy. And I can see, Cas, I can see a future with you. And I I guess I'm scared. I'm scared of that future. Of it happening, of it not happening. I don't want to lose you. But it scares me that maybe you don't want that future with me. Cause I might not be all that great..." 

Cas shuts him up right then, with a deep kiss. "Dean, you think to much. I asked you about the future because I can see one with you too. I feel the same way, you never have to worry about that. But even so, if you're scared of something, just know we can take it a day at a time." He kisses Dean again, tangling his hands in Deans hair and then cupping the blonde's face as he pulls away with a soft smile.

Dean feels comforted looking in Cas' honest eyes. He feels safe. A smile crosses his face, a weight lifted from his chest. The future still scares him, but knowing that Cas will be there with him, helps calm him. He pulls Cas down for a kiss.

"I definitely picked the right song, don't ever change Cas."

He turns around on the bench again and pulls Cas' arms around his chest and begins to play. This time the notes come out confidently and fluid.

Cas realizes the song, "Just the Way You Are" by Billy Joel, and his smile grows. The notes he plays aren't mechanical, they are full of feeling. Full of compassion. Music saying what Cas knows Dean has trouble vocalizing. He watches Dean's hands move as his fingers play the notes, listening to the song being played and hearing the lyrics in his head. Oh Dean, he nuzzles into the crook of Dean's neck and listens as the song progresses. Too soon the song comes to a close, Dean breaks the silence.

"Cas, I." He loosens Cas' grip so he can turn around and face him, pulling the darker haired man closer again, locking eyes. Cas leans in closer to Dean, he can feel Dean's breath on his own lips. "Yes, Dean?"  
  
"You mean a lot to me, Cas." A blush forms on Dean's cheeks. 

"As do you, Dean." Cas smiles, eyes glancing toward Dean's lips.  
  
"You know, Dean...No one has played for me before. Thank you." Cas smiles and hugs Dean, planting a kiss on his neck continuing upward toward his partners jawline. Nibbling gently at his ear lobe and continuing to his mouth. Dean moans at the contact and pulls Cas in as close as he can while sitting. Cas smiles and pushes Dean back until they are laying haphazardly on the too small bench. Dean laughs, "I don't think this is going to work very well, angel." Cas blushes and laughs, "Yeah probably not." A mischievous look flashes over his face. "Maybe we should finish this at home?" Dean nods. They pack up their things and walk out of the room together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay... i know...im a horrible human... but this is as much as i could write...its been forever. so i thought i would post sometthinnggg...

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, so...I got bored...and decided to write this. 
> 
> Input is nice and helpful. 
> 
> I'll update as often as possible.
> 
> Ratings will go up as the fic progresses.
> 
> This will be interesting. ;)


End file.
